


Nashton Family Reunion

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: Our Gotham, Nots Yours [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodplay, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Rough Sex, Violence and Blood and Crazy Sex Then Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Edward's family have taken notice of his success and come to visit. The past is revisited and Edward has to face his demons. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to do it alone.





	

This was it. Today was the big day. Oswald was finally going to meet Edward’s parents. He had never had to do this before. He never really had friends as a kid, and he certainly hadn’t dated anyone before Ed. This was new and quite terrifying territory for him. It had always just been him and his mother, he had never really given this sort of thing a second thought before Edward. He had barely slept the night before, worried about all the things that could have gone wrong. After a couple hours of lying in bed, tossing and turning, he had given up on sleep and decided to get out of bed and go make sure everything was perfect.

He made sure to get up and showered, fussing with his hair for a while. He got frustrated, feeling like everything he did just wasn’t right, settling for his robe at the moment. Ed would help him choose what to wear as usual. He had no idea why he was so painfully nervous. He was a ridiculously confident man, rarely second guessing himself; but this morning all he could do was question every single decision. After once again admitting defeat, he hobbled down the stairs to make sure his staff was at work making the mansion perfectly presentable. He had made sure to give them strict instructions that everything be finished before Ed’s parents would be arriving at noon. There had to be zero trace of the fact that he was not only a criminal, but also the highest status crime boss in all of Gotham.

Oswald finally heard Ed stirring up in their bedroom, quickly making his way upstairs to greet him. Ed was stretching and yawning as he walked into the room, happily leaning in and stealing a sweet kiss. “Good morning, Edward,” he murmured against his lips before he pulling back, sitting down beside him. “I have been awake all morning, making sure everything is absolutely flawless for when your parents arrive. I have triple checked to make sure a car and my most trusted men are there waiting to pick them up and that all traces of any criminal activity have been completely removed from the mansion. Or at least, very nicely tidied away in your office.” Oswald was rambling again, a regular habit when he was nervous, knowing full well Ed knew it, too.

After catching himself rambling, he paused, letting out a little sigh, glancing up and meeting Edward’s gaze. “Are you positive this isn’t a mistake? What if they don’t like me? What if they figure out there’s more to me than just being the Mayor? It’s not exactly a secret who I am around this town. Oh god… what if Zsasz shows up?”

Edward smiled sleepily when Oswald approached, mumbling a little 'good morning' against his lips as they kissed. He hadn’t quite gotten to the point of putting his glasses on, his love staying a cute and rambling blob in his eyes. He calmly let him blabber on, slowly hooking an arm around his waist and pulling him back into bed for a comforting snuggle.

Edward remembered the excited conversation with his mother from yesterday, planning everything out for today’s lunch. Like Oswald, this was a first for him and he was thrilled. It was sort of fun, pulling it all together to introduce his boyfriend to his family. And he was the current mayor of Gotham at that! He could barely remember the last time he had seen his parents, but they had seen plenty of him and Oswald together on television. When his mother tracked him down, the phone conversation had been full of happiness, laughter, and quite a bit of gushing. It had been so long and Edward had always had a good relationship with his mother. But his father… Ed hadn’t told Oswald much about his father.

“Ozzie,” Edward soothed. “I am positive that no matter what happens today, everything will be fine.” He nuzzled his nose against his lover’s, kissing his cheek. “They would have to be blind not to see what a great man you are. I don’t care if they know the truth or not; it doesn’t diminish the incredible person that you are. Besides, I have no doubt that you’ve taken every precaution.”

Oswald felt a small sense of relief wash over him when Ed pulled him in to snuggle, always unable to hide a smile when he heard that nickname, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, letting his eyes close at the sweet little kiss to his cheek. “What on earth did I do to deserve you?” he asked with a little sigh, nuzzling his nose against Edward’s jaw, letting his leg come up to rest over the taller man’s hip. 

Edward chucked softly, teasing him, “You killed someone for me. If that’s not true love, I don’t know what it is.” He shifted his hips closer to Oswald’s when his lover moved his leg over him, trying to ignore the morning erection distracting him from comforting his love.

“Are you certain it will be okay if they find out the truth? Do they know you were in Arkham as well? I just want to make sure everything goes perfectly. I would hate to cause any problems with them for you if they decide they don’t like me.” Oswald let out yet another sigh, trying very hard to hide he was far more anxious than he was letting on, reaching for Edward’s hand and tangling their fingers together. He had overheard Ed talking on the phone with his mother, and he had such lovely things to say about him. Oswald was worried he wouldn’t live up to the hype.

Ed was genuinely concerned that Oswald was so worried, raising up their intertwined hands and kissing Oswald’s fingers. “You have to realize that their opinions are inconsequential. They have no power over me or anything that I do.” There was a hint of something dark in his voice; he had spent a long time breaking away from the torture his father had put him through. Nothing had ever been good enough for him and it had nearly taken Edward a lifetime to understand that nothing would ever be. “They only know what I’ve told them; that we met during my work at the GCPD, became friends, and then I helped with your campaign. Anything else doesn’t matter.”

Oswald was a very perceptive man, even more so when it came to Ed. He could generally read the other like an open book. That dark little tone in his voice was more than obvious, but he decided to brush it off, figuring maybe it was a bit of nerves. After glancing up at the clock, Oswald had to swallow the obvious lump that had formed in his throat. Where had the time gone! Less than an hour. They had less than an hour before they would arrive. He pressed a quick little kiss just below Ed’s ear and gave his hand a little squeeze. “Perhaps we should get up and moving, we don’t have very long before they will be here.”

“There are certain parts of me that are up,” Edward murmured playfully, letting his hand run down Oswald’s shoulder, his side, grabbing a handful of his butt. “I don’t need very long at all to make you come. I’ve gotten quite good at it, I do believe.” He leaned in, taking Oswald’s mouth into a sweet kiss.

The flirting banter was partially a shield; Edward was a little worried about today, but he didn’t want Oswald to see it. He was worried enough for both of them already. His mother would certainly be a delight; his father… Well, it didn’t matter. His father didn’t have any control over him anymore; or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

Oswald smiled against his lips as he felt his boyfriend’s hand giving his butt a playful little squeeze, having to break the kiss at his proposition, burying his nose into his neck. “While your offer is very, very tempting, I think I may be just a little bit too distracted this morning.”

Edward gave an exaggerated groan when Oswald politely declined his invitation for a quick tryst. He pouted at Oswald when he came to help him up, but he was perfectly accepting of his love’s refusal. He would never put Oswald in any position that he wasn’t comfortable in and he could tell that his lover was nervous; much more than usual. 

It took a moment of convincing himself before he peeled himself away from his lover, but not before pressing a sweet little kiss against his jaw. Oswald sat up with a sigh, getting himself back out of bed and walking around to Edward’s side, offering out his hands before helping him up. Once Ed was on his feet, Oswald stood on his tip toes, stealing one more kiss.

Ed happily returned the sweet kiss, smiling as he leaned his head down to shorten the distance between them. He readjusted himself in his pants and picked up his glasses. Slipping them on, he followed Oswald towards the closet. He watched his boyfriend pull out a few different suits, glancing back at him with a sheepish smile to review his selections.

Ed loved this part of their day. Oswald let him dress him up like a little doll. Ed adjusted his glasses, looking over the clothes with a thoughtful expression. “This one,” he said at last, selecting a black suit with a richly detailed lavender vest and twinkling lilac cuff links to match. It was regal, strong; but still completely Oswald with all the colorful details. He kissed Oswald's cheek, saying, “I just adore you in purple. You are going to look fantastic.”

“Thank you,” Oswald said, loving the flattery. He always loved when Ed chose his outfits. It was something that seemed to make Ed so genuinely happy and if he were to be honest, Ed always had an eye for knowing exactly what looked best on him. He had certainly started wearing a lot more purple as of late, his boyfriend always making sweet little pragmatic comments of how it flattered him so. One of those little things Oswald had grown to find so endearing.

For himself, Edward picked out a dark green suit, so dark it was almost black, and an emerald tie. He had always been drawn to the color green, smirking at his reflection as he got dressed. He was trying not to think too hard about his parent’s imminent arrival. It was only a lunch, it was just a little visit. They’d only be here for a few hours and then they would leave. Edward did his absolute best to hide his apprehension, but it was getting difficult. He sighed at himself, frowning as something moving behind him in the mirror caught his eye.

He turned around. There was nothing there.

Shaken for a moment, Edward quickly went to work to maintain his stoic composure. He smiled reassuringly at Oswald, helping him finish dressing, but what had happened did not escape his lover’s notice. 

Oswald’s smile faltered a bit, feeling a bit concerned for his boyfriend. Ed didn’t generally lose his cool and it was only when things were getting really bad that he started seeing things. Oswald had only witnessed it a couple of times and he was sure that there was something Edward was not telling him. He wasn’t sure why he felt that way, but decided that now wasn’t the time to bring it up. He knew he could always ask later if he couldn’t figure it out on his own.

They went about their morning, Oswald trying his very best to keep any more worries he had to himself. Ed was always so fantastic at reassuring him, but it was more and more obvious that there was something Edward was very anxious about. It only seemed to get worse the closer the time got to his parents arrival. They made their way downstairs, Oswald trying very hard to hold in his last minute panic as he made sure every remaininh detail was perfect. 

They sat down in a small set of chairs near the door, watching the clock tick away together. As the time chimed twelve o'clock, Edward held Oswald’s hand and gave him a confident smile. "Everything is going to be fine." He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or Oswald. He heard the doorbell ring and the front door open. Right on time. There was no backing out now.

Edward’s heart thudded slightly in his chest, giving Oswald’s hand a much tighter squeeze than he normally would. He rose from where they had been waiting, slowly stepping towards the foyer. As he peeked around the corner, there they were, his parents. He took a deep breath, exchanging one last reassuring smile with Oswald. 

His father, tall and gangly like him, was handing off his coat to their butler. His face was long, stern. His mother, small and petite, was looking all around with big brown eyes, very in awe. His father did not look impressed.

Edward stepped forward with open arms towards his mother, exchanging a sterile handshake with his father. He didn’t even look at him in the eye, moving right along. “Mom, Dad. It’s been too long. I’d like you to meet the mayor, my boyfriend.” He turned back to take Oswald’s hand, beaming proudly. “May I present Mr. Oswald Cobblepot.”

Oswald followed after Ed, pulling himself together and putting on his most charming smile as he watched his boyfriend say hello to his mother and father, noticing the difference in the way he greeted the two of them. It was clearly something was more forced with his father, a thought he soon stored away as he was being introduced. He was momentarily surprised at how formal Ed was with his parents, but after a second thought, it was his usual way. Another endearing quirk.

“Hello. It is so lovely to finally meet you. Edward has told me so much about you," Oswald greeted, shaking his father’s hand, greeting his mother with a short, but polite hug, hoping his parents wouldn’t see right through his bullshit, honestly only knowing very little about them. 

“Come, please sit," he insisted, taking Ed’s hand again, guiding them into the den, motioning for them to take a seat wherever they chose. He sat down next to Ed, glancing up at him for a moment, figuring he would take the lead. Oswald was so nervous he was almost speechless for once in his life.

“I’m Joseph Nashton. This is my wife, Elizabeth. And. Oh? Has he now?” Joseph’s tone was curt. He scanned over Oswald as if he was a specimen in a lab, glancing around the room as they were seated. “That’s strange, seeing as how as we know almost nothing about you. We didn’t even know you existed until Elizabeth saw you prancing around on the idiot box with Edward.”

Edward snapped his fingers towards one of the staff for drinks. They were gonna fucking need them, interjecting sharply, “I had planned to call once the elections were over. It’s a very demanding job, getting a good man into office.” He practically snatched a glass of wine when it was offered to him, forcing a tight smile. He took a short sip, trying to pace himself. He was going to stay in control. They had barely been here for one minute and his father had already started up.

Oswald was a little taken aback at how rough Ed’s father was, completely surprised at the utter lack of tact and intellect. He had expected something entirely different, Edward couldn’t possibly have gotten that genius brain of his from nowhere, could he? 

Oswald stammered a little, before catching himself and putting his normal charming face back on. “My apologies. I have been keeping Edward rather busy as of late. I’m sure he just hadn’t had much of a chance to slow down and give you a call.” He nodded, grabbing a glass of wine as they were brought over, starting to feel a bit worried at the way Ed practically leapt at his cup.

Joseph was again studying their surroundings, refusing a glass when it was offered, snorting, “Humph. Pretty fancy place on a mayor’s pay, isn’t it?”

“While it’s actually none of your business, this home belonged to Oswald’s late father,” Edward snapped softly. He exchanged a sympathetic look with his mother, adding, “He passed recently.”

Elizabeth graciously accepted a glass of wine, politely thanking their staff. She reached out and placed a hand on Oswald’s shoulder, giving a comforting little squeeze, much like Edward would regularly do. “I’m so sorry to hear about your father passing away, sweetheart,” she sympathized, leaning back and taking a sip from her glass, giving Joseph a quick, pleading glance. She was so proud of their boy, she just wanted all of this to go smoothly.

Oswald gave a warm smile at the sentiment, yet again surprised by how sweet and gentle Edward’s mother was. It was starting to become a little bit more clear why Ed was exactly the way he was. “Thank you. It was so sudden and unexpected, we had just met for the first time only a few months back. I feel like I had barely gotten to know him.” he replied, trying to keep his voice from getting a bit sour. It was a rather unpleasant memory. 

Joseph attempted sympathy, saying, “Sorry to hear that about your old man. It’s important for a boy to have a good man in his life to look up to. I’m sure he’d be quite proud of, uh, you know. What you’ve done. Mayor and all.” His attention refocused to grilling Edward, demanding, “So, you ended your career with the police force? Wasted all those years of school and you up and decide to go into politics?”

Edward had nearly finished his first glass, ignoring the bitterness in his father’s voice. “Yes, I did. After all, with my intellect and knowledge I can easily master any path I choose. Science, math, politics, it doesn’t matter.” He smiled smugly. “Some of us are just lucky that way. Where ever I am, I simply excel.”

Oswald was happy for a change of subject, but he certainly didn’t like the tone Joseph was taking with his dear, dear Edward. “Yes, I must say, Edward is perfectly suited for the job. He really does excel here, I would be quite lost without him.”

Elizabeth looked to her son, giving him a proud smile before quickly waving a hand dismissively, an obvious attempt to change the subject. “Now, Edward, sweetie. You know how your father hates when you brag,” she said. 

Edward felt himself transported back over twenty years ago. He was back at home, telling his parents he had just won the third grade science fair, waving the first place ribbon around like a banner. He had been so proud! When everyone else was making volcanoes, Edward had developed his very own hydrogen peroxide based laundry formula to remove stains. His father was disgusted, accusing him of using a store brand cleaner and cheating. His mother told him that it was very nice and then ignored him. She had been so secretly proud, just as she was right now, but she didn’t want to draw any special attention to Edward. But oh, it was too late. 

Joseph was angry and kept on, telling Edward that he didn’t deserve that ribbon. Ed tried to tell him he had spent weeks working on his project. He tried to tell him it worked really well, especially getting blood out and he’d had plenty of blood stained clothes around the house to practice on. Joseph was enraged. He told Ed again that he had cheated and cheaters didn’t get dinner. They got beaten and sent to bed. As Edward cried himself to sleep that night, he told himself that he was proud of him even if no one else was.

Oswald’s heart sank hearing Elizabeth say something like that. He couldn’t imagine his own mother downplaying his accomplishments. She spent his entire life building him up, playing into that ego of his. He couldn’t help but cock his head to the side a bit, smile falling a little more. “Well, for what it’s worth, I think he has every reason to be quite proud of himself,” he added, a hand resting on Ed’s knee.

Edward blinked, his mind snapping back to the present when Oswald touched him. It was like the science fair all over again; but he wasn’t alone this time. Oswald was here, Oswald was proud of him. 

Oswald kept a watchful eye on Edward. He knew what was happening. He realized it as soon as he looked at him. Ed was getting lost in his own head, unsure yet if it was going to turn into a full blown manic episode. He was quick to reassure him he was there with a loving smile and a firm grip of his hand. 

Edward knew that Oswald had no idea how much this meant to him, his heart fluttering in his chest. He smiled at his lover, graciously saying, “Thank you.”

“Humph. If you say so,” Joseph snorted. He had finally accepted a glass of wine from their butler, sniffing it and making a face before chugging it back as Edward finished his. Both glasses were refilled quickly by their butler, Joseph eyeing him suspiciously.

“I know Oswald’s father would have been very proud of him as well,” Edward said affectionately. “He’s also accomplished so much. He’s a beloved mayor, a very successful businessman-” Oh, crud. That door of conversation needed to get shut quickly. He hastily cleared his throat, asking, “Oswald? Do you think lunch is prepared yet?”

Oswald felt a moment of panic, but he quickly tried to follow Ed’s change of subject. “Yes! I’m sure lunch should be ready any moment.” 

“Business, eh?” Joseph asked curiously, more interested in this line of conversation than whether or not their food was ready. “What kind of business are you in, Mr. Cobblepot? I’m an accountant by trade, worked for a textile plant here in Gotham all of my life.”

“Oh, it’s nothing of much note,” Oswald said, trying to keep his answer simple and quick. “I just own a few clubs around town. Used to run one, but I’m much too busy to be there much as of late.”

Elizabeth, not knowing the subject she was helping push, chimed in, “Well, that sounds exciting. What’s the name? That certainly can’t be where you both met.” She let out a sweet laugh at the thought, knowing that certainly had never been Edward’s type of thing. 

Oswald just kept his cool, trying to play it off. “The main one is called Oswald’s. And no ma'am, we happened to first meet down at the GCPD. Detective James Gordon is an old friend and I was popping in to give him an invite to a small party.” He decided to leave out the details, hoping they didn’t really know too much about Gotham’s underground activity. Oh, yes, ma'am; your son knew I was the king of Gotham’s underworld and had wanted some advice on murder. Because that would go over so well.

“Yes,” Edward quickly agreed, “It was when I was still working down at the GCPD. Remember? We talked about it on the phone, mother.” He smiled gratefully at Oswald for the awesome recovery, drinking a bit more and hoping that the alcohol would soothe his nerves. He heard a distant laugh; a laugh he knew that no one else could hear. He tried to ignore it.

“Ah, some sort of dance club? Ha!” Joseph chuckled, with a shrug of his shoulders. “Yeah, can’t imagine our Edward out somewhere like that. He never went out, always holed up in the house. Never had any friends, no girlfriends.” He laughed softly, giving a small nod towards Oswald. “Well, I guess we understand the ‘no girlfriend’ thing now.”

Edward felt his eye twitch, gripping his glass so tight it threatened to break in his hand. He could hear the laughter again, a whisper in his ear. _Do you remember? Do you remember why we stayed at home all the time? Our little face all black and blue, too chicken shit to leave. Even at the library, we would hide in the corner, afraid someone might see us. You were such a scared little boy, you’re even scared right now._

Edward was starting to sweat, hand shaking as he finished off his glass, hissing for more. Shut up, shut up, shut up, he pleaded with the voice silently. Shut the fuck up. I am not scared of him anymore.

_If you’re not scared, prove it!_

“Son?” Joseph asked. He sounded so far away. The room was spinning. “You know, it’s all right. Your mom and me always kind of figured you’d be this way. At least, I did. You were always kind of a wimpy kid.”

_Kill him._

The glass shattered in his hand and Edward leapt across the room, screaming madly as he stabbed the broken stem into his father’s neck. Blood sprayed everywhere, across the walls, the floor, it even spurted up into the ceiling. “Who’s fucking wimpy now, you cowardly fucking bastard!” He stabbed him again and again, laughing wildly. His mother started crying, her hands up to shield herself from the splatter and… No.

Edward was panting, staring at the wine glass in his hand. It wasn’t broken, still perfectly intact in his hand as the butler nervously filled it again. He looked over at his father; he was fine, smirking at him in that terrible way of his. No blood. No wounds.

What…

The laughter was getting louder.

Oswald’s jaw went a bit slack at Joseph’s comments, not understanding how a parent could talk to their child like that. It wasn’t playful teasing, no. It was cruel. He shook his head, quick to jump to his darling Edward’s defense. “Your son has certainly had girlfriends in the past, so I assure you, whatever assumptions you are making about his life as an adult are surely mistaken,” he replied, trying very hard to keep his voice steady, seeing that Ed needed him to remain calm.

Oswald had never actually seen one of Edward’s full blown meltdowns of seeing and hearing that other version of himself. But he had been told about it enough times to know exactly where this was going. It was absolutely heartbreaking to see his dear Ed coming unglued, shaking like a leaf, visibly sweating buckets. This not was his usual calm, cool and collected Ed. No. He couldn’t just sit by and let this happen, taking quick action.

“If you’ll excuse us, Olga will see you to the dining room for lunch. I’m so embarrassed, I completely forgot there was something in our schedule that needed rescheduled for today. My apologies, she doesn’t speak much English, but she generally understands most requests you might have. Come, Ed, I need your assistance finding something.” Ed was on that edge, that edge that Oswald knew so well. One wrong move or word, it would be all over. The evening would end in bloodshed. Though he couldn’t assure himself that it wouldn’t with how angry he felt in that moment. He gave a firm tug, helping his boyfriend up and leading him upstairs towards the bedroom.

Elizabeth looked on, knowing exactly what was happening. She knew her son well enough to know he saw things that weren’t there. She was hoping he would have grown out of it, figuring he had since he seemed completely different now. Maybe he had just learned to hide it better. When the boys seemed out of sight, Elizabeth looked to her husband, eyes pleading. “Joseph, please. Let him just be proud of himself for once. He’s accomplished so much and he-” She was met with a harsh, loud smack of course, quickly clamming up and shrinking back.

Joseph hissed, raising his hand up at Elizabeth as if to hit her again, snapping, “Quiet, woman. Can’t you see that there’s something going on here?” He looked around suspiciously. There was no way that his son had come by any of this honestly; and that man, that mayor. If he was with Ed, that meant he had to be as crooked as he suspected his son was. “There is something unsavory about all of this…”

Edward had suddenly found himself in the corner of the room, watching himself as if he was seeing it all on a movie screen. He couldn’t believe how pale he looked, the sweat beading across his forehead and shining in the light. He tried to run over and shake himself awake, but he couldn’t move. He was stuck running in place and no matter how hard he pumped his legs, he couldn’t get any closer. He watched as Oswald snapped up to his defense, leading him away. He was being pulled away now, but he heard the smack. His father hitting his mother. He knew that sound; it had woken him up in the middle of the night countless times. He could hear the laughing; he knew it was his own voice, but it wasn’t him. It was that other Edward… He closed his eyes, wishing it would all go away.

Upstairs, Oswald closed the bedroom door behind the two of them, making quick work of covering up any of the mirrors in the room. He led his boyfriend over to the bed, sitting him down and cupping his cheeks firmly, but affectionately. Edward’s face was blank, almost catatonic, his eyes dark and unfocused.

“Edward, look at me.” Oswald’s tone was commanding, but still gentle enough for him to know he didn’t mean any harm. He had pieced the rest of the puzzle together. It was so obvious now why Edward had been so afraid. Edward’s dad had hurt him, hurt him very badly. It was the reason Edward had changed his last name, the reason he never spoke of his parents until they had found him. His father had terrorized his family, hurt Edward. He didn’t need any confirmation or details, he knew.

“You are okay. I promise you, you are okay,” Oswald said tenderly. “He cannot hurt you at all. I will not let him and that bastard will pay dearly for what damage he already has done.” Oswald didn’t let go, knowing Ed wasn’t quite back yet, knowing damn well he could very easily end up with those long, slender fingers around his throat, but that didn’t matter. As long as Edward was okay.

When Edward opened his eyes again, he was in their bedroom. He could see Oswald had sat him on the bed, trying to comfort him, trying to wake him up. Edward approached, reaching out to touch his lover’s shoulder, but his hand went right through him as if he was a ghost. The laughter was louder, nearly hysterical.

_Look, he covered all of the mirrors! But you and I both know that’s enough to get rid of me… I’m always here, even if you can’t see me! I’m here, inside you!_

It was the Other Edward sitting on the bed, he was the one at the reins. He started to smile, his eyes dark and empty. He slowly raised a hand up to Oswald’s face, lightly tracing over his jaw and reaching towards his neck. Edward, the real Edward, started screaming inside his head to wake himself up, to get back in control. “You are a part of me, but only a part! And I took control over you a long time ago and I am not going to lose it now! You will never lay a fucking finger on him!”

Edward’s head dropped, hands still on the move, his voice audible to Oswald as he continued arguing with himself, “You are nothing… My father is nothing… you won’t hurt him, not Oswald…” 

All of this was genuinely a bit terrifying to Oswald. Not just the fact that Ed was arguing with himself. No, not at all. It was that he felt completely and utterly powerless to help. He focused on trying to bring Ed back to reality, noticing that distant, dark look in his eyes as he felt his boyfriend’s fingers moving and wrapping firmly around his neck.

Oswald simply remained calm as possible, knowing any sort of panic could make things worse. Even as he felt Edward’s grip tighten, he didn’t fight back. He had been choked by people he trusted far less, if at all, before. 

Edward roared in fury, summoning all of his strength, screaming inside his head, “You may be a part of me, but you do not rule over me!” The real world began to shift back, Ed doing everything he could to force all the pieces of his personality to come back together and dominate again. That other part of him began to sink away, but not without one last taunting message:

_See you later…_

Edward’s hands dropped back to his lap, his eyes blinking several times as he started the shaky trip back to reality. The laughter was gone, he was gone, safely backed into his brain again for now. He realized that just seconds ago he had been touching his boyfriend’s neck. He stared stupidly down at his hands as if they weren’t his for a moment, trying to put it all back together. His gaze finally found Oswald’s, whispering, “Oh, God… Did I… Did I hurt you?”

Oswald coughed a bit, rubbing at his neck, waving his other hand dismissively as he shook his head. “You have done nothing of the sort. I’m fine,” Oswald assured him, taking a seat on the bed next to Edward, resting his hand on top of the other’s, lacing their fingers together.

Edward tore his hands away from Oswald’s, pressing his face into them, fingers sliding underneath his glasses to rub desperately at his eyes. He was fighting back tears, his sacred composure starting to crumble around him. It was so exhausting coming back from the other side; he still felt shaken, but he knew he was himself again. He hated that darkness so much. He had come to terms with it, but there were still those times when it took hold and he felt completely helpless. 

This was probably the first time he had been able to push it back. God, but what if he hadn’t? He didn’t want to even think about it. His voice was soft, sad. “I could… I could never forgive myself if I ever hurt you.”

Oswald shook his head, though he let Ed go through the motions of all of this without any protest. He watched on fairly helplessly as Ed rubbed at his eyes, hiding his face like usual when he felt panicked. “You didn’t hurt me, Edward. I trust that you won’t," he assured him. Oswald took a deep breath. “I had no idea your father…” He paused, knowing he had to speak carefully or he risked sending him right back over the edge. It was hard to remain calm now that Ed was back, that seething rage burning away at him in the pit of his stomach. 

“I’m having a very hard time not ripping his throat open,” Oswald snapped softly, his tone was a snarl with a sour, plotting look on his face. He was quick to shake it though, looking up to Edward. “Are you all right? Can I get you anything?”

Edward kept one hand pressed against his forehead, the other reaching over to take Oswald’s again and giving it a tight squeeze. He shook his head a little, sighing, “I’m fine. I’m… I’m feeling better. I know I’ve never talked about it. My father is a very terrible person…” He took a shaky breath. “I got away, but he’s still hurting my mother.” A flicker of that darkness returned to Edward’s face, but he was smiling now. 

That other side of him had been right about one thing. He wanted to kill his father. He had thought about it for years as a child, but he’d never had the courage, never had the strength to rise up against him.

But now things were certainly different, weren’t they?

“We don’t need to continue this visit at all. I’m sure we could easily say I had something come up," Oswald offered, unsure of what else to do to help. He watched curiously as he saw that darkness returning to Edward’s eyes. It was different this time, somehow more refined, calculated.

“No,” Edward replied softly, his smile taking a wicked turn. His walls were back up, the only crack in his stoic mask was that delightfully naughty smirk. He kissed Oswald hard, full of passion and excitement. He was so thrilled now that he had made up his mind on what he wanted to do. 

“Let’s keep going. I believe all of my faculties are in order now. I’m going to do something that I wish I could have done years again.” Edward’s eyes were nearly sparkling, slowly reciting, “Some will try to hide, some will try to cheat. But as time does show, we always meet. Who am I?”

Oswald happily returned the passionate, excited kiss, fully on board with this plan. He had honestly never had the pleasure of seeing his boyfriend take permanent action. He was more than a little excited to finally get a chance to see that darkness in person. Plus, he knew it would be more than satisfying to see Edward get some closure. He saw that sparkle in his eye, an equally sick, mischievous look in his own as he processed the riddle quickly. “Death.” Oswald smirked, pressing another eager little kiss to Ed’s lips.

While Edward and Oswald were upstairs, Elizabeth and Joseph followed after one of the staff into the dining room, passing the office along the way. Of course, she didn’t say a word as her husband took a minute to snoop. It wouldn’t have done any good anyway. She was a little curious as well, peeking around. Her heart jumped a bit in her chest when she saw two framed certificates up on the wall. Arkham Asylum. She bit her lip nervously, putting together very quickly who Oswald really was; the infamous Penguin. She was hoping her husband didn’t notice, knowing he wasn’t the smartest man alive. 

Elizabeth also knew a little more about what had been going on with Ed than she let on. Joseph hated television, always had, but Elizabeth watched it religiously. It was how she knew Ed was with the mayor’s campaign, but that hadn’t been the first time she’d seen her son on the news. She knew her son had killed people, quite a few. But Ed was still her son and she could very easily put it to the back of her mind. She lived a lifetime pretending things that had happened weren’t real and this would simply be another of those things.

Joseph hadn’t noticed the certificates yet. He was too busy inspecting a few files left out on the desk. He was an accountant after all and the ledgers he found were most interesting. Hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of dollars being invested and reinvested, all cycling through a complicated system of accounts before coming out completely clean on the other side.

“I knew it,” he hissed to himself, keeping hold of the ledger and turning to his wife and waving it at her. “Crooks! They’re laundering money, God only knows how much! This is just one account I found! They’re both crooks! I knew it all the time!” He started to leave, but he noticed his wife had been looking at something. She had tried to look away, but Joseph followed her line of sight. The certificates. “Sweet mother of God… our son… At Arkham? They’re monsters!”

Elizabeth was busying trying to distract Joseph, shaking her head. “No, no. I’m sure there’s more to it," she insisted, quickly being met with another harsh slap, Joseph grabbing her face hard. She cringed, waiting for the next strike. 

Thankfully, it never came, Oswald bursting through the door, always a fan of loudly announcing himself when a plan was in motion.

“My, my, Mr. Nashton. Don’t you think it’s quite rude to go through another man’s desk? Or you know, hit your wife?” Oswald exclaimed, a charming smirk on his face. “So, I see you have been snooping. Perhaps you haven’t put together who I am. Let me properly introduce myself, I am the Penguin.” He gave a little bow, barely able to contain how excited he was.

Joseph backed away from the door, the file dropping to the floor, shocked and confused at the insane revelation. Slowly, he began to figure it out. Even with it being practically spoon fed to him, it took him a few moments before it finally hit him. “You… You’re that Penguin. The mob boss! How, how can that be! Oh, I knew something was going on here! I fucking knew it! I knew our son was no good!” 

“My, my… You are quite observant, sir. Could I possibly have put it any more plainly? Perhaps I need a neon sign? Maybe quite literally spelling it out? Maybe in crayon?” Oswald mocked, rolling his eyes. 

Joseph turned on Elizabeth, snapping viciously, “Did you know about this? I swear to almighty God if you did-” His hand raised up to hit her again.

Edward had entered the office, silent as a shadow. He wasn’t quite the showman his boyfriend was, but he had his own special ways for going about things. He’d had many years of practice being quiet, sneaky; trying to avoid the wrath of the man that stood before him. 

Oswald watched lustfully as Edward snuck silently up behind his father. Oh, this was going to be an absolute delight.

Edward snatched his father’s wrist and jerking it backwards. His eyes were dark, glittering with rage, snarling, “That is the last time you ever try to hurt her.”

“Let go! Let-let go of me!” Joseph raged, howling in pain as Edward continued to twist his arm back. The pain forced him down on his knees, screaming as Ed continued to pull harder. 

Elizabeth had winced as Joseph’s hand came up, but quickly realized her son had stepped in. When she realized what was happening, there was almost a wave of relief, but there was a very familiar distant look in her eye. _Don’t stop him._ Edward didn’t just happen to see another version of himself that wasn’t there out of the blue. Oh, no. He came by it very honestly. After a deep breath, there was a sudden clarity and all she could do was smile as her husband struggled.

Joseph flailed around desperately, fingers reaching for the file he had dropped and waved it around. “You are going to let go of me and when I leave, w-when I leave here, I am going straight to the police! Our mayor is corrupt! And you, you stupid queer, you are no son of mine! I’ll make sure you fucking hang with him!”

Oswald snorted, approaching fast and striking Joseph hard across the face for threatening his dear Ed. “I would rethink your tone, sir!”

Edward smiled tenderly towards Oswald, pursing his lips into a kiss and giving him a sassy wink. He loved how thoughtful Oswald was, how sweet of him to come to his defense like that. He was enjoying this, the buildup, the anticipation of the inevitable.

Oswald happily blew a kiss back to Edward, letting out a loud, mocking laugh as a look of terror set in on Joseph’s face. 

Edward started chuckling, happy to join in Oswald’s laughter. Soon, he was cackling madly. After all, it was so hilarious.

“What’s so fucking funny!” Joseph demanded, trying to wiggle out of Edward’s grip. Ed continued to laugh even harder, having stop for a moment to catch his breath. 

Without warning, Edward pulled Joseph up, slamming him up against the wall with all of his strength. The force rattled the picture frames, the folder flying out of Joseph’s hands. 

Ed’s fingers started slowly winding around his father’s neck, hissing between gritted teeth, “Oh? Just that you think you’ll be leaving here alive. Pretty fucking funny to me.” He sighed gently, suddenly calm and relaxed. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, a rush of emotion washing over him. A lifetime of torment was about to come to a close and he wanted to savor this moment. He enjoyed it, however brief, his eyes snapping back open. It was time. He softly kissed his father’s cheek as his fingers tightened, mockingly cooing, “Bye bye, Daddy dearest.”

This was better than porn for Oswald. He would be a filthy little liar if he said he was anything less than turned on. He watched, panting a bit as he saw Joseph gasping for air, gasping out a plea for help. But it fell upon deaf ears, Oswald and Elizabeth both laughing as they stood and watched. She was cackling madly, enjoying the wonderful show her son was putting on for her. 

This had clearly been a long time coming and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. It was beautiful as far as Oswald was concerned. He couldn’t believe how hot Edward looked right now. When they were alone? Oh, there was no way he would be keeping his hands to himself.

Joseph was clawing at his son’s grip, blood oozing from his mouth from where Oswald had struck him. Everything was starting to go black, his legs kicking furiously. His eyes were turning red, looking around wildly. He was getting weaker, the kick of his legs starting to slow down. All he could hear was laughing; his son, his own wife. Even in those final moments, he didn’t understand why this was happening to him. All he had wanted was everything to be perfect.

Edward’s whole body was shaking from the adrenaline, his laughter turning into monstrous growls as he slammed his father’s body against the wall by his neck again and again. Every wound he had ever suffered had led up to this. Every cursing word, every time he had been struck, every time he had to explain away bruises to teachers at school, every time he thought about hurting himself to escape his own misery… It was all coming back in a giant storm, flooding over him as he strangled each and every last breath out of his father. Joseph’s hands had fallen to his sides, his body going limp in Edward’s grip.

“No,” Edward hissed, dropping him to the floor. “Not yet! Not like this! That was too easy! Far too easy!” He shook Joseph until he showed a weak sign of life and began to beat him. He picked him back up, using one hand to keep him pinned against the wall, starting to punch him as hard as he could. Blood splattered from his mouth, his nose. Edward glanced back at his lover. God, the things they were going to do when this was over. He couldn’t believe how hard he was. And he looked at his mother, darkness meeting darkness. He’d had no idea. He smiled lovingly towards her, as if really seeing her for the first time.

Later.

He continued beating his father’s face until it was a mass of bones and tissue, his chest heaving from the effort. He let the lifeless body drop down to the floor, no longer able to keep him held up any longer. His knuckles were raw, bleeding. He started kicking his father in the stomach, again and again and again. His vision was turning red, he didn’t want this to ever stop. He wanted to keep beating him until there was nothing left.

Oswald watched on in absolute awe, never having seen Ed go quite so far. But he knew far too well, it was always different when it was personal. And this? It was without a doubt as personal as it could get. With every little splatter of blood that hit Edward’s face, every heavy breath and cruel laugh, he was having to hold himself back from tackling his boyfriend to the ground and ravaging him. He had always been so attracted to Edward’s true darkness.

That violent rage went on well past Joseph’s last breath, both Oswald and Elizabeth sharing a look before deciding it was time to step in. It was becoming very clear Ed would keep going until he physically could not. Oswald held himself back, knowing Elizabeth and Ed could use that moment together. 

She stepped forward, looking over the mangled remains of her husband, years of torment for both her and her son finally coming to an end. After giving the body one harsh kick, she placed a hand on Edward’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze, that darkness in her eyes gone in the blink of an eye. “He’s gone, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you,” she assured him.

“Mother,” Edward murmured softly, those words ringing sweetly in his ears. He had waited so long to hear them and coming from her, it made his heart sing. He was still panting, trying to catch his breath from exerting himself so. He turned towards her, his mind racing. 

Ed had so many questions, there was so much he wanted to know. He embraced her tightly, knowing that neither one of them cared that he was covered in Joseph’s blood. He held on for what seemed like forever, the darkness starting to fade into the background.

Oswald was genuinely moved, a soft smile spreading on his face at the twistedly sweet moment. After what seemed like enough time, he made his way over to Edward, pushing himself up on his tip toes and stealing as innocent of a kiss as he possible could in front of his boyfriend’s mother, though he gently sucked at his lip as he pulled back, letting out a pleased little hum at the taste of blood.

Edward smiled brightly as Oswald came to his side. He smirked at the suckle at his lip, trying to resist throwing his lover up on the desk right then. 

“Well, this has been quite the eventful family reunion,” Oswald mused, unable to help his flip right back to his overly pleasant self, resting his hand against Edward’s hip, leaning into him a bit as he looked up at him with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes.

Edward lifted his arm to hook it around Oswald’s waist, but not before giving him a playful pinch on his butt. Even though his breath had calmed, his heart was still beating fast. He could feel his pulse down in his loins and he knew then, it was probably best his mother made her exit soon. He was such a patient creature, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist his urges. 

Oswald hid his face for a moment as he felt that little pinch, his cheeks flushing bright red. That shy little response lasted for but a moment, able to smell the intoxicating mixture of blood and sweat being so close to Ed, feeling his already painfully hard cock pulsing and pleading for attention. Truth be told, he wasn’t entirely sure if he would be able to hold out much longer, either.

“Hopefully, the next one will not be quite this exciting,” Edward chuckled softly. He smiled at Elizabeth, saying, “I want you to come back again. We have… We have a lot to talk about. But… later. I hope that you will come back again and we can have a real family dinner.”

“Yes, we do,” his mother agreed, beaming happily at him. She had never been more proud of her child before. “I would absolutely love to. I love you, son.”

“I love you,” Edward said, leaning down to give his mother a gentle kiss on her cheek. “We will talk soon.”

“It was so very lovely to finally meet you. We will certainly have to get together again very soon,” Oswald added, giving her a quick but warm hug, careful about how close he got, not wanting Edward’s mother to know he was barely moments away from saying fuck it and letting his boyfriend ravage him right there in front of everyone and anyone. 

“It was so nice to meet you, too,” Elizabeth said brightly. She gave Oswald a sweet pat on his cheek, looking over at Edward lovingly. Her eyes moved back to Oswald, telling him sternly, “Take good care of my son; he’s very special.”

“Absolutely, ma'am,” Oswald agreed, beaming happily. 

A few of Oswald’s men appeared at the door. They had heard all of the commotion and looked to Oswald to get an approving nod that everything was okay. 

Ed looked over, asking them, “If you would, please take my mother home? We’re going to get together another time.” 

One of the men nodded, smiling politely at Elizabeth and offered his arm to show her out. She took it gladly, waving her farewells. Every step of her departure seemed to take forever, Edward’s entire body tensing as he prepared to pounce. 

One of the other men at the door looked down at the body of Joseph, letting out a low whistle and asking Oswald, “Yous wants us to take care of that, boss?”

Even though Oswald was the one who had been asked, Edward answered, his voice in a low hiss, “Leave it.”

The man shrugged his shoulders and quickly departed. He had learned from working for the Penguin that there were certain times it was best just to get out of the way. This was definitely one of them. 

The moment the door closed behind him, Edward grabbed Oswald, pinning him up against the wall. He tugged at his shirt, roughly trying to pull it open, buttons popping and flying off. His teeth went right to Oswald’s neck, biting in between heavy, hot kisses. He hands wandered down, already trying to get his pants off. He couldn’t wait any longer. He was grinding into him, already hard and ready to go, sighing, “God, I thought they’d never leave!”

Oswald let out a little grunt as he was thrown up against the wall so roughly, moaning shamelessly as his began tearing at his clothes like a caged animal who had been unleashed. His own hands were working hard to get rid of anything that was between them, his other hand gripping Ed’s hair tightly and yanking, wanting him impossibly closer. “I couldn’t have waited another moment,” he moaned against his ear, breathless and panting heavily between the trail of desperate kisses and bites along his neck, his hips rutting against his boyfriend’s like a desperate teenager.

After a bit of fumbling blindly, Oswald managed to get the button and zipper of the other’s pants undone, shoving them down just enough to free Edward’s cock, quivering in desperate anticipation as his fingers wrapped firmly around it. “God, I want you to fuck me all over every fucking inch of this office and tear me apart. Please, please, please?” he pleaded, sounding so shamelessly desperate, not above begging in that moment, his tongue tracing along the taller man’s jawline, lapping at the blood there.

Oswald’s tongue running over the blood on his face was exhilarating, Edward gasping as his lover grabbed his cock, “Yes, God, anything you fucking want!” He curled his arms around his lover, kissing him hard and lifting him up. He could not wait another second, he wanted to be inside him. He practically threw Oswald on the desk, keeping their lips together as much as he could, trying to get Oswald’s pants off. He managed to get at least leg off completely and that was enough, spitting in his hand as he slicked himself down.

He bowed his head between Oswald’s legs, giving him a sloppy lick and grabbing hold of his lover’s waist. Edward slammed his cock into him, every inch, moaning out loud. “Fuck! You feel so fucking good!” He rammed into Oswald without mercy, pausing only to tear off his jacket, half ripping his shirt as he struggled to strip. His trousers had dropped down around his ankles, he didn’t even care. He continued to pound into his lover, fingers grabbing him tight and pulling his body back into every slam to go impossibly deeper.

Oswald couldn’t keep quiet if he had tried, his arms reaching behind his head, gripping the edge of the desk, using it as leverage to slam his own hips down to meet each and every thrust. “Fuck! God fucking damn it, don’t you dare stop!” he cried out, so overwhelmed at how amazing it all felt, how hot Edward looked, still covered in blood, slamming into him like he was his own personal little fuck toy.

Edward glanced over at the mutilated corpse of his father, throwing his head back as he rocked his body into Oswald over and over. It was so fucking satisfying, it felt so fucking good. He bit his lower lip, cocking his head to watch Oswald while he fucked him. He looked so gorgeous like this; half undressed, completely and utterly his. One of Ed’s hands had started bleeding where he had beaten Joseph, probably torn open during the fight to remove clothing. He watched it for a moment, bright red blood spotting on the beautiful pale flesh of Oswald’s hips.

Ed could still feel the darkness biting at the back of his mind, but now he felt certain he could control it. This day had been the ultimate closure. The smell of blood was driving him crazy with passion and he knew what he wanted his ever willing lover to do. Never letting up the pounding of his cock, Edward leaned close, quietly demanding, “Hit me.” Certain that Oswald may hesitate at his request, he slowed down his thrusting, tossing his glasses to the side. He let his cock slide in and out of Oswald’s body, almost painfully slow, demanding again, “I want you to hit me. Now.”

Oswald was becoming lost in all of it, barely able to focus on anything but how incredible Edward felt. He thought he had to be mistaken at his boyfriend’s first quiet demand, looking up at him like he was trying to figure out what he was actually saying. But when Ed’s thrusts slowed to a taunting crawl, his demands far more clear, Oswald only needed but a moment to think it over. “Anything for you,” he sighed, winding his arm back and striking Ed hard across the face, splitting his lip enough to immediately draw blood.

Oswald watched through lustful, dark eyes as drops of blood began to fall, feeling the warm, sticky drops of red splashing against his own lips. He licked his own lips for a moment, savoring the taste with a low moan, before crashing their lips back together, all tongue, teeth and blood, breathless moans spilling out into their heated kiss.

‘Anything for you’. Those words echoed in Edward’s mind and immediately came true when Oswald socked him in the face. Damn. His boyfriend was not messing around, the punch splitting his lip wide open and the flow of blood going strong. Oh, and when they kissed. All Edward could taste was the sweetness of Oswald’s mouth and his own blood, melding together. It was perfect. He wanted more.

Edward started to increase the pace of his hips, a hand reaching over to greedily grab Oswald’s cock. He was stroking him in the same rhythm of his thrusts, slow at first and slowly building. He broke their kiss, softly begging, “Again.” And when that next blow came, he cried out, “Again!” He started fucking Oswald hard, hard enough he was scooting his ass across the desk until Ed was right on top of him to stay tightly inside.

Oswald felt downright primal. All he wanted was more. More Ed, more blood, more anything. He didn’t hesitate with each again, knowing full well that Edward was going to have more than a few marks, not holding back in the slightest. He couldn’t, especially not with the way Ed was rewarding him each time with rougher and faster thrusts and his hand around his cock, until they had to pinned together to keep Oswald from tumbling off of the desk.

Edward reached his arms underneath his lover’s back, fingers curling around his shoulders so he could hold onto him. Ed’s face was bleeding and he had never felt more fucking alive. He had never loved someone this much, never trusted someone so dearly. There was so much blood he wasn’t sure whose was what and none of it fucking mattered. He broke their kiss again to bury his face in Oswald’s neck, his teeth sinking down hard enough to break the tender flesh beneath it. He was already getting close; he tried to resist it.

There was so much space left in the office, after all. And Ed wanted more.

Oswald let out a hoarse shout as he felt Edward’s teeth sinking right his neck, his nails raking harshly down his boyfriend’s back, just adding more blood to the mix. His own hips were desperately rocking down to meet each and every thrust, speechless for quite possibly the first time in his life. It was all just too overwhelming, in the best way possible of course.

Oswald knew he was getting close, nuzzling his nose along Ed’s cheek, tongue lapping at any errant blood it could find. “Don’t stop,” he finally growled out, a hand reaching up and grabbing a fist full of hair, harshly yanking his head back, Oswald’s lips and tongue working their way along Ed’s neck and throat, sucking and biting hungrily. The taste of blood and sweat was just far too intoxicating to deny himself in the slightest.

But stop Edward did, despite his lover’s plea. He softly licked where he had ravaged Oswald’s throat, his voice low as he reminded him, “You said every inch of this office.” It was torture to pull away from him, so he moved quickly. He didn’t want to be outside of him for a fucking second longer than he had to be. He rolled off the desk and plopped into Oswald’s plush office chair. He finally shed the last of any remaining clothing before grabbing Oswald, pulling him down into his lap.

There was a brief moment when Edward pulled out that Oswald genuinely thought about stabbing him, a sour look on his face. But the thought was gone quickly as he watched Ed finish stripping and roll into his office chair, allowing himself to be pulled in to straddle his lover’s waist.

Edward kissed him madly, his head swimming from all of the bloodlust. He ran his fingers through Oswald’s hair, touching his cheeks, his chest. “Fuck, you are so beautiful,” Edward purred lovingly against his boyfriend’s lips. He lifted up Oswald’s hips, slamming back into him. He hooked his arm around Os’ waist, grabbing hold of him and rocking him down onto his cock. The other hand seized Oswald’s own tender meat, stroking him furiously.

Oswald’s head was a swimming mess, so caught up in the heat of everything, leaning into Ed’s touch as he eagerly returned the bloody kiss, letting out a satisfied groan as sunk back into him. When Edward’s long, slender fingers wrapped around his cock, his jaw went slack, tilting his head back as he let out a loud groan. He gripped hard at the arm of the chair as leverage, riding Edward’s cock, desperate and eager.

Edward leaned back to watch his lover better and the chair tilted with him. It surprised him a little, but it pushed him back at such an angle that Oswald was practically on top of him now. He snatched another bloody kiss, rocking his hips even harder. He was getting closer and began to realize that every inch of the office may not be happening. This was too sweet, too intense. He couldn’t believe he had lasted this long. “Fucking choke me,” he begged Oswald. “Almost there!”

When Ed tilted back, oh my, did it make everything all that much better. Oswald didn’t hesitate in the slightest when his boyfriend asked to be choked, his hand quickly coming up to his neck, pressing down firm pressure to both sides of his Adam’s apple. Watching Ed’s face, hearing the choked little attempts for air. It was just too much for Oswald. He came hard with little warning, hips bucking and rolling as he rode it out as long as he possibly could, screaming and moaning, knowing Edward couldn’t be too far behind.

Edward’s vision was starting to get fuzzy, gasping for air underneath Oswald’s grip. The pressure inside of him was building and building. It felt so fucking good, every sensation was so intensified. He was starting to see spots. Every inch of him felt like it was on fire. Fuck, when Oswald came, that hot splash against his stomach and over his hands was more than he could handle.

Edward came almost instantly, his hips bucking up into Oswald’s. He pushed Oswald’s hands off of his neck, snatching him by his hair. He forcefully seizing his lover’s mouth in a passionate kiss as their hips rode out their climax together. He held him tight for every last shivering twitch, moaning loudly and letting out a small whimper when it was finally over.

Edward let himself flop back in the chair, exhausted, his hands finding Oswald’s and lacing their fingers together. He sighed, completely content. Everything felt fuzzy and warm, the pain of what they had done to each other hadn’t started to creep in just yet. Right then, it didn’t matter. Here they were, covered in their own blood and the blood of his father, still in a horrible mess on the floor just a few feet from them. He was so happy. Today had been a very, very good day. Edward absently licked his lips, still tasting fresh blood. He smiled softly up at Oswald. “I love you.”

Oswald let out a happy little sigh as they both caught their breath, letting his head rest against Ed’s shoulder for a moment, pressing a few lazy little kisses against the pale skin before him. He pulled back after finally catching his breath, smiling back down at Edward. “I love you too, very, very much,” he replied, leaning in and stealing a sweet little kiss, licking the blood from his lips as he pulled back, seeing the swelling start to set in along with a few bruises, gently brushing his thumb over Edward’s bruised cheek. 

“Perhaps we should get cleaned up and get you some ice,” Oswald nodded, finally peeling away from his boyfriend, reaching for his briefs. “I’m going to go grab some fresh clothes.”

After tugging his underwear back on, he stole another kiss, before heading to grab some clothes for the two of them. He tugged on a pair of Edward’s flannel pajamas as he usually did when they settled in for the night, practically swimming in them. He grabbed a set for Ed as well, making his way back downstairs, bringing the clothes to him.

Once they were both dressed, they headed to the bathroom to clean themselves up, washing away all the blood and tending to Edward’s wounds. Oswald carefully wrapped Ed’s hands and cleaned up his face, fussing away happily. Meanwhile, Oswald’s men were disposing of what was left of Joseph and were seeing to it that the office was getting scrubbed down. 

All cleaned up, the happy couple decided victory drinks were in order. They settled in the den with a bottle of wine, snuggled up on the couch as they drank. The house was quiet now, peaceful, no trace of the earlier carnage remaining.

Oswald pressed mindless little kisses over Ed’s bandaged hands, sipping his wine and sighing contently. “I really can’t wait for your mother to visit again,” he was saying, smiling brightly. “Olga was very disappointed we didn’t eat the lunch she made for us, I’m sure. But I know she understands how busy we were.”

“Very busy,” Edward agreed, nuzzling his brow into Oswald’s hair with a happy smile. 

Edward couldn’t imagine a more perfect way to end such a perfect day. Well, he reconsidered, maybe it hadn’t been exactly perfect. It was a damn good day at the very least. Freaked the crap out, killed his dad, rekindled a relationship with his mom, and made love in some nearly life changing ways with the man he adored. 

Pretty damn good, indeed.


End file.
